


Stargazers

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the wounds Kíli sustained in the Battle of Five Armies begin to heal, her relationship with Tauriel progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

It had taken a fortnight of healing just to be able to get out of bed without having to grit her teeth in pain, and even now, three weeks after the Battle of Five Armies, she finds she cannot even stand for extended amounts of time without feeling as though her knees are going to give out. She keeps to her quarters in the mountain, mostly because if she doesn't Óin, Dwalin and her brother will just find her, drag her back and prescribe more 'extended bed-rest'.

There are few things to keep her attention from wandering over how pleasant it would be to fully explore her new home. Fíli visits often, finally able to walk without a crutch though he still has a noticeable limp, but he spends much of his time at their uncle's side, eager to seek counsel as heir-apparent until Thorin is well enough to rule. Ori will drop by nearly every day, bringing with him dusty books that he's freed from the Royal Library, mostly on battle tactics, that he thinks she may enjoy reading.

The visits Kíli looks forward to most, though she would not dare admit it to anyone just yet, are Tauriel's.

The she-elf is understandably busy, hardly ever leaving her King's side as the gruelling task of setting up new treaties and trade arrangements between people who hold on tightly to their grudges goes underway. Tauriel will often creep in, unannounced, and stay for only a short amount of time, enough to ensure that Kíli has not done anything foolish to disrupt her recovery. They rarely speak more than a few cordial greetings back and forth, but sometimes Tauriel will reach out and brush her fingers against the back of Kíli's hand, and they will share a smile that could fill endless tomes with what it says.

Fíli walks in on them during one such a moment, and his eyes flit between the two suspiciously before Tauriel slowly pulls away and promises that, if Kíli is good and stays out of trouble for the rest of the week, she will sneak her off to an archery range.

"The feel of a bow in your hands would do you some good, I imagine," she muses as she stands, "and I shall be there to make sure you do not tax yourself."

Kíli smiles; the prospect of getting out of these rooms, with Tauriel, no less, is enough to make her settle against the mattress with no intention to do anything rash, such as run over to where Fíli is staring at her with wide eyes and forcefully pull him into a headlock. 

Tauriel throws a look over her shoulder as she leaves, and when the door closes behind her Fíli just shakes his head and lets out a sigh that is as much exasperated as it is amused.

"An elf, really, Kee?"

Kíli huffs and crosses her arms. "Yes. What of it?"

Fíli darts forward and ruffles her hair. "Just don't be too obvious about it until uncle is completely recovered, aye? Don't want him having a heart attack over his precious niece's newfound lady-love."

Kíli swats at her brother's hands, pursing her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Get off, Fee, or I'll tell Óin that you're making my condition deteriorate."

Fíli backs away. "Unfair tactic," he accuses, though his tone is light.

"I prefer to think of it as a cunning strategy," she replies airily, loosely gesturing to the foot of her bed where Fíli is quick to take a seat.

They spend hours speaking about the ongoings of the Mountain; Thorin's condition, the letters they've sent to their mother, the constant negotiations between dwarrows, elves and men that never seem to end on a wholly positive note, although they are slowly becoming better.

Her eyelids are dreadfully heavy and she feels like she'll fall asleep at any moment when Fíli turns the conversation around.

"When did you start having feelings about Tauriel anyways? It's not that I don't appreciate what she's done for us, of course, but I thought you two were just friendly because you both like archery."

"Oh, Fíli," she murmurs, staring up at the ceiling with a wry smile, "someday you're going to fall in love, and then I'm going to get to ask you all these _inane_ questions."

She drifts off to the sound of Fíli sputtering.

Kíli is extra careful not to strain herself, although she does take to pacing around her room to build up the strength in her muscles again. When the week reaches its end she feels like she could vibrate out of her skin, she's so excited. Fíli pokes fun at her for it, but he also pesters Óin about permission for her to get some much needed exercise and gives Thorin a very vague idea about her plans to approve of.

Óin agrees purely because an elf who is known to be skilled in the art of healing is going with her, and Thorin agrees purely because he has no knowledge that an elf will even be present. 

He also keeps a lookout for Tauriel, constantly peering out Kíli's door to check if she's roaming down the hallway, and when he finally catches sight of her he calls out, "don't do anything I wouldn't do, little sister," and winks before leaving.

Kíli mutters about how Fíli wouldn't do _anything,_ since he wouldn't even know where to start, but she cuts herself off when a firm knock sounds out against her door.

She takes a moment to pat down her hair, she'd been sure to brush it until it was practically gleaming earlier that morning, and she opens with a wide grin.

Her heart may or may not have skipped a beat at Tauriel's answering smile.

"Are you ready?" 

"I was born ready," Kíli responds with ease as they begin walking beside each other, close enough that Tauriel's hand occasionally brushes against Kíli's arm a little too often to be completely by chance.

She slants a glance upwards, then throws a cautious look around to ensure that Fíli isn't hiding in the shadows like a self-appointed guard dog before lifting her hand to hook their pinkies together.

The contact isn't much, a mere shadow of what she'd like to initiate, but the way Tauriel's finger curls around her own is enough to make her face go warm.

Being out in the fresh air after spending so much time indoors is a wonder and, as Tauriel had thought, the familiar feel of a bow in hand does much to alleviate any lingering soreness. She can't focus on pain when there is so much fun to be had.

She carefully lines up shots and takes them, letting out victorious whoops as her aim improves with time, her body finally easing into the familiar motion. In her peripherals Tauriel is constantly looking over her form and nodding to herself in mute approval, which only makes Kíli stand up even straighter and loose her arrows faster to show off. She gets so caught up in the tautness of her bowstring, the soft current of air that brushes her face with each release, that when her quiver is empty and she turns to make sure Tauriel is still watching, she is surprised to find the elf crouching down right beside her.

It is only due to decades of experience with Fíli sneaking up on her that she doesn't leap back in shock.

"You take to it like a duck to water," Tauriel muses, "despite being indisposed for four weeks."

"Of course. I might have been a little rusty the first couple of shots," she admits, because she knows Tauriel must have noticed anyways, "but a lot of this is second nature by now."

Tauriel smiles crookedly and nods in understanding.

They lean towards each other at the same time.

The kiss starts out soft and barely-there, testing the waters before taking the plunge. They pull back until they're barely touching, and then push themselves together once more as Tauriel's arms start to wind around Kíli's back, and the dwarrowdam's hands thread through the elf's hair.

Tauriel darts in to press one more firm, fleeting kiss against Kíli's mouth before she pulls away completely, much to Kíli's obvious displeasure. She leans in forcefully, intent on chasing Tauriel's lips with her own, but finds her progress impeded by a hand.

"I don't want you to strain yourself, you've only just begun to recover."

"It's only kissing," Kíli grouses against Tauriel's palm, "I doubt you'll break me." She scrapes her teeth along the pads of the elf's fingers, delighting in the way Tauriel's eyes glint and follow the motion. "Maybe render me breathless, if you try hard enough."

"It's not the kissing I'm worried about. It's what comes after the kissing."

"Oh?" She takes the tip of one digit into her mouth briefly before pulling away with a smirk. "And what is going to come after the kissing?"

Tauriel's hand moves, cupping Kíli's cheek as she leans in to press their foreheads together.

"I'm going to map out your unadorned body with my hands."

"I like the sound of that, what else?"

"I'm going to make you see stars explode behind your eyelids."

Kíli's fingers tangle further in Tauriel's hair, attempting to urge her closer. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

A lazy sort of smirk flits across Tauriel's lips, and Kíli goes still at the sight of it.

"With only my mouth." 

Kíli breathes heavily and tries to think of a quip that would encourage Tauriel into motion, because she is _all for_ this plan of hers.

"But I think you have had enough excitement for one day."

"I have not," Kíli tries not to whine, but it is difficult when what she wants is so very, very close, "I could do with a great deal more excitement."

"Well," Tauriel concedes, "maybe just a little more."

They kiss again, wrapping themselves tightly around each other, but eventually the time comes for them to part, although they are both loath to do so.

"Visit me tomorrow," Kíli requests once they arrive outside of her rooms, and Tauriel reaches out to take her hand. She presses her lips against her palm and closes Kíli's fingers around the kiss.

"I will," she promises, lingering just long enough to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Kíli's ear before she bids a soft goodbye. 

As Kíli lays in bed that night, legs spread, fingers gliding rhythmically through the wetness of her labia, she thinks of Tauriel's head between her legs, Tauriel's tongue against her clit, Tauriel's hair caught in her fingers as she urges her down while her own hips surge upwards, TaurielTauriel _Tauriel-_

She twists her head to muffle her scream into a pillow as she reaches orgasm. 

x-x-x

Tauriel's visits take a definite turn. There is still the soft brushing of hands and shared smiles, but now they are paired with kisses that make Kíli's mind reel and whispered promises of "soon."

Fíli, very wisely, steers absolutely clear of her quarters whenever Tauriel calls upon her and the others, whether just following by example or because they're finally starting to connect the dots, do likewise.

Kíli would be the first to admit that they aren't exactly being subtle, especially now that they're becoming more intimate. She's got half a dozen love-bites, fresh and fading, scattered across her neck, shoulders and collar bones while Tauriel herself has an impressive mark that Kíli diligently planted onto the hollow of her throat.

They may not be actively telling anyone what's going on, but they're not attempting to hide it at all.

She should probably drop a couple of hints for her uncle, before Thorin hears rumours or worse, does the unthinkable and barges in without knocking when she and Tauriel are _alone together._ Even if the look on his face at the discovery would be priceless.

Tauriel's lips graze her ear. "Something on your mind?"

Kíli leans against her and sighs. "How could I think of anything else when you are near? You consume my thoughts more and more each day."

"Oh?" Her slim fingered hands drift up and down Kíli's sides, her thumbs just barely grazing the subtle swell of her chest. "You flatter me, a'maelamin." Her teeth scrape at the shell of her ear. "I think of you often as well. You drive me to distraction." She moves in for a kiss, idly lapping at the seem of Kíli's lips before pulling away and Kíli can't help but groan in disappointment, petulant though it may be.

"Beautiful, cruel woman, you always leave me wanting more." She grabs Tauriel's hands and tugs her back down. "Have mercy on your loyal companion, and do not leave me so soon." She draws her into another kiss, nipping playfully at her lower lip when Tauriel returns it softly. "Stay."

"I do not wish to aggravate your condition."

It is not that she is ungrateful that Tauriel is willing to go slowly, and she can understand why the elf is so concerned since she had been the one to find Kíli on the battlefield, blood seeping into the ground below her. But Kíli's wounds have long since healed, only offering a slight twinge of discomfort every once in a while as proof that they were ever there at all, and she wants everything Tauriel can give her.

"The only condition I am worried about is the state you are going to leave me in once again. The feel of my own hand has become very familiar to me these last few weeks."

Tauriel goes motionless.

"You have been touching yourself?"

Kíli hums in admission. "While thinking of you," she adds, watching with no small amount of anticipation as Tauriel's expression becomes indecisive. 

"Will you show me?"

Kíli attempts a sultry look, her hands already skimming at her hips. "Of course."

She, not as gracefully as she would like, gets to work on loosening and kicking off her breeches, wondering if next time she should wear a dress, if only because flipping up the skirt would be so much easier, and probably more seductive, than what she is currently doing.

Tauriel seems entranced in any case, not focussing on the awkward movement so much as Kíli's exposed legs.

Once she is naked from the waist down she sits back and tugs the hem of her shirt up. She keeps her eyes locked on Tauriel as she spreads her legs.

The elf's reaction is subtle; a soft, sharp intake of breath as her pupils visibly dilate, but it is enough to make Kíli preen as she confidently draws a finger along her slit before parting the lips, baring herself fully to Tauriel's gaze.

Tauriel looks absolutely riveted and Kíli idly strokes herself, pleased to be at the centre of such intense focus.

"Keep your eyes on me," she commands, and Tauriel nods in compliance.

She pays careful attention to her clitoris at first, tracing circles around it and only occasionally letting her fingers drift further down in order to spread the resulting wetness. Once she is perfectly slick her movements become firmer, more demanding. The press of her fingers makes her toes curl, and she begins to speak huskily.

"I have touched myself like this everyday since we kissed. In the dark of night I think of you, and you alone. How it would feel to grind myself against you, to have your fingers against me, to have mine inside of you, driving you crazy until you finally peak. I want to taste your release against my lips, on my tongue, I want to suck marks on the insides of you thighs, oh, _Tauriel-_ " her breath hitches, "I want so much that I cannot even comprehend it all."

A light touch against her knee forces her eyes to focus on the spot, watching as Tauriel's fingers curl around her. The elf's other hand is idly tracing along her own pelvis, above her clothing, unhurriedly moving down.

"Tell me more," she asks as she leans in, inhaling deeply and pressing a kiss to the inside of Kíli's knee.

"There's so much I'd like to try with you, sometimes it's difficult to focus on just one thing," her fingers trail lower, just barely pressing in, and her hips lift to grind against her palm, "but the thing I fantasize about most of all is what you told me you would do to me. Please Tauriel," she grinds harder as her fingers slip deeper inside, "please just _touch me_."

Tauriel's fingers skim up the length of her thigh, ghosting across the back of Kíli's hand before encircling her wrist and drawing it away. Kíli groans at the loss of stimulation, the sound almost drowns out Tauriel's hushed murmur of, "your wish is my command," and then-

Kíli's back arcs and her hands immediately move to tangle in Tauriel's hair as the elf eagerly traces the path laid out by the dwarrowdam's fingers with her tongue. She starts with Kíli's clit, lapping at it leisurely before descending. The only things Kíli can manage to focus on are the obscene, wet noises that drift up from between her legs, the feel of Tauriel's silken strands between her fingers and Tauriel's tongue as it presses in and _curls._

She can't even make sense of the babble spilling from her lips, incoherent pleas for _more_ and _harder_ as her fingers twist and pull and her hips swivel to find the best angle. Her eyes can barely focus on the riveting sight before her, and when she notices that while one of Tauriel's hands is braced against the bed, the other is still moving between her legs, her whole body shudders.

She's already so close when Tauriel moves up to take her clit between her lips and suck. Her knees bend inward, keeping Tauriel locked in place as she rocks against her mouth, her vision whiting-out behind her eyelids.

When she falls back against her pillows, boneless and gasping, Tauriel trails kisses up her covered torso, lazy smirk once again in place.

"I told you that I'd make you see stars explode."

Kíli somehow manages the strength to pull her closer and presses a quick kiss to her wet mouth.

"Next time, I'm going to do that for you."

"Next time," Tauriel agrees, licking at her lips, "but now, sleep."


End file.
